Improvise
by VisionaryDame
Summary: Takara is terrified of insects and bugs, so when she finds a harmless cricket sneaking about her room, her first instinct is to panic. She demands that Kabuto should get rid of it as soon as possible, but unfortunately for her, she never specified how he should do it. It's because of this that Kabuto decides to...improvise.


" _Please_ don't tell me you made such a huge fuss over this, Takara," Kabuto grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He opened his eyes and gazed downward at the center of the room, glaring at a particular spot in annoyance. "I'm already annoyed that you practically destroyed your room, but I'll be even more annoyed if it's over a damn bug."

He looked at the woman in question, spotting her terrified form with her back against the opposite end of the room as if she was caught in a fly trap and panicking silently. Her bright blue eyes were locked toward the ground in front of where he stood and were widened in horror. Her choppy maroon hair was a disheveled mess, seemingly from panicking at the whatever had frightened her. Her room was no better, either. It looked like hit had been by a hurricane with how much of her belongings were tossed around the room in a vain attempt at destroying what was causing her distress.

Upon closer inspection of where she was looking, and much to Kabuto's frustration, it was merely a little cricket that had somehow made its way into her abode. Takara had been frightened by a harmless insect, and she freaked out to the point where almost everyone in the hideout could hear her shrieking. The medic-nin knew he had far more important things to do for Lord Orochimaru, but he also knew that he would never hear the end of it if he did nothing to help her get rid of it.

Takara's eyes snapped to him as he finished his statement, her eyes still widened while her brows furrowed in what he presumed was anger.

"That thing is ready to kill me, Yakushi!" She exclaimed in a panic, keeping herself glued to the wall for dear life. Kabuto inhaled sharply; she was exaggerating as usual. "It already leaped toward me several times when I tried to kill it, and I refuse to take another step without risking my life!"

Kabuto glared at her this time, returning his hand to his side.

"You're not a child, Takara," he told her coolly. "Throwing your belongings at a harmless insect isn't how you should go about facing your fears." He frowned. "Not to mention shrieking so loudly that anyone could find the hideout."

"Today is _not_ the day I face my fears," she hissed. As she finished, she looked back at the cricket momentarily before yelling, pushing herself into the wall even more than before as if doing so would help. Kabuto glanced at the cricket to see it leaping away from her, blinking as it began moving toward him. "Don't stand there like a statue, you clod! Do something about it! Get rid of it!" She shrieked, pointing at it as it continued to leap toward him.

Kabuto made no motion to do what she said. He continued to watch it move about for a moment longer before looking in Takara's direction. His gaze was void of emotion as he suddenly began approaching her, making sure he did not step on the cricket along the way. She paled when she realized he was not listening to her, yet before she could ask, he spoke instead.

"I think today _is_ the day you face your fears," he said dryly as he stopped in front of her, taking her by the arm and practically yanking her from the wall.

"W-what?!" She nearly shrieked as she moved away from the wall, watching cautiously as he moved behind her.

"By the way, you should really consider specifying how you'd like for me to get rid of a cricket," he said slowly, moving his hand to her back. "Or else I'll just... _improvise_."

The moment his hand fell on her back so he could push her forward, she stiffened like a board and resisted by pushing in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, she ended up colliding with his chest and would have knocked the wind out of him had he not been prepared.

"What the hell are you doing?" She questioned quickly, shooting him a glare and ignoring the close contact. She was more focused on the demonic bug that had attempted to kill her. "Don't you dare try to get me close to that!"

Kabuto rolled his eyes and huffed. Time was of the essence, and he was not going to waste it fooling around with a cricket. Before she had the chance to act, he wrapped his arms around her, capturing her arms along with it, and lifted her off the ground with ease. Panic set in as she began pleading for dear life, and she immediately began to struggle against his grip as he began to walk forward. While he may not have been the strongest individual, he was strong enough to withstand her squirming and writhing against him. If she was not going to listen to him, then he would be more than happy to make her listen.

"YAKUSHI!" She screamed once again, kicking her feet out and squirming about in an attempt to free herself. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME I WILL END YOU!"

"Having a temper tantrum isn't going to make this easier, Takara," Kabuto responded casually, playing it off as if it was nothing. "You told me to get rid of it, so that's what I'm doing."

His reaction made her that much more furious.

"I SWEAR, IF YOU TAKE ANOTHER STEP TOWARD THAT MONSTROSITY," she roared, "I'LL MAKE SURE NO ONE FINDS YOUR CORPSE!"

"Now, that isn't very nice, you know..."

" _YAKUSHI!_ " With another sigh, Kabuto did as she asked and stopped walking. Upon this realization, Takara slowly began to relax, but it was evident that she was breathing heavily. "N-now put me down," she quickly demanded, her body trembling over the thought of being even closer to the cricket than before.

Unbeknownst to her, Kabuto began to smirk as he set her down and muttered, "As you wish."

 _CRUNCH!_

It suddenly became silent the moment Takara's feet touched the ground. The short sound of crunching beneath her feet caused her to tense up, stiffen just like before, and remain stagnant in her spot. By then, Kabuto had already released her and stepped away, waiting for her to realize what was going on. She said nothing for the longest time, processing what just happened and what she heard before her head began to droop. She stared at her feet for a moment before it slowly dawned on her; she was sure this was where the cricket was located, right?

Takara paled, swallowing the lump in her throat before raising her foot to check beneath her. It did not take long for her to drop her foot back down and stare forward again, forcing away the urge to puke at the sight she had just witnessed. To her dismay, she realized that Kabuto had forced her to step on the cricket, killing it instantly, and she was left standing there trying her best not to faint.

After what seemed like an eternity, she suddenly felt a hand - Kabuto's hand - on her chin, forcing her to turn her head to look at him. Distant bright blue met annoyed onyx black as she looked into Kabuto's eyes, unable to form a coherent sentence. They remained that way for a moment before Kabuto released her face.

"Next time," he growled as he did so, " _don't_ call for me."


End file.
